A Day Without Rain
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Set after the end of the series… sorta. Sasuke is back in action and has been freed from Orochimaru’s curse, Naruto is eighteen and a new threat is forming in the darkness, dealing with those possessed by a demon. NaruOC KakaOC SasuSaku
1. An Old Friend Returns

**Title: **A Day Without Rain

**Summary: **Set after the end of the series… sorta. Sasuke is back in action and has been freed from Orochimaru's curse, Naruto is eighteen and Kakashi still hasn't found a girlfriend. A new threat is forming in the darkness, dealing with those possessed by a demon. With a few new friends and a surprising ally can they take it down? NarutoxOC KakashixOC SasukexSakura

**Rating: NC-17 **(Rating for sexual content, violence and language.)

**Author's Note: **AAH! New Years Eve A time of celebration, unless your father insists that you go to Mexico every year and then all your friends go out and your internet dies… yeah… celebrate. So I'm here in my condo in Mexico… waiting for New Years… why the world WANTS to celebrate being another year old is beyond me… anyways… enjoy my pain.

**Chapter:** An Old Friend Returns.

He had this feeling that someone was watching him. He laid on his bed, completely stretched out, his arms behind his head. The silver haired ninja was completely relaxed, as if he wasn't always. He sighed, trying to push the strange feeling to the back of his mind as he lay there. His vest lay discarded by the side of his bed along with his shirt and headband. He saw no need for them when home alone. He looked down; keeping his left eye closed, and mindlessly wiggled his toes. His eye twitched. It was New Years Eve and he was home alone… alone… again. He ran a hand through his already messy hair. There it was again… that feeling. He turned to look again but again there was no one there. He opened his left eye, searching for some slight movement, even the tiniest movement of a chest breathing in air.

Whoever it was knew him well. His eye twitched again and he swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up. The silver haired man was tall, his muscular upper body supported by long powerful legs. He put one hand on his hip and ran his hand through his hair again then gripped it and tugged slightly. This was INSANE! Was he going nuts? Then he heard it. The sound of a small rock dropping. He grinned slightly. He knew who it was now.

She silently cursed herself. Now she had done it! He knew she was there. She moved quickly, pouncing on him, just as he swung around and met her kunai with his.

He blinked. Maybe he was wrong. His attacker wore no headband but wore a black blindfold over her eyes. He paused a moment to take her in. She had long strawberry blonde hair pulled up in a high French braid and fair skin. Smatterings of freckles were spilt across her nose and cheeks, something he thought was cute.

"You should stop checking me out Hatake!" She swung her leg to kick him in the face and he ducked as she swung around and saw her stop for a second and he examined her rear. It was nice, round a firm, attached to long, muscular legs, well shaped and slightly tanned. She then did something he didn't expect, she continued the circle with her other leg and her foot slammed into her target, his head. He went flying, slamming his back against the apartment wall.

"So you know my name?" He choked slightly then saw her pause, reaching into the small pouch at her thigh. He pursed his lips for another moment, noticing what she was wearing, a tight black pantsuit of sorts. It strained slightly against her breasts, which he noted were round and supple. The short-sleeved top exposed muscular arms, well suited to her job and the shorts were short enough that he could see the skin above her knee.

"Of course I do!" She swung again, her kunai at the ready, which he blocked with his right hand and swung at her with his left, knocking her back. She took a step back and did something that shocked him. She bent over backwards and pressed her palms to the floor in a perfect backbend then pulled her legs up into a handstand. She appeared to look at him for a second then before he could think she swung one of her legs through her arms and slammed her heel into his face, slamming him back against the bookcase. Before her other foot hit him he blocked it, coming in low and tackling her, pinning her to the ground.

He had said that he hated being alone… but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind for company. He panted slightly, leaning up, straddling the girl's waist, his weight keeping her pinned there. "Alright Kaede-Chan. What do you want?" He asked her and she laughed. He knew it. He KNEW it.

"To see you." Was her reply as she pulled off her blindfold. She smiled; he remembered that smile, always cheery and always effervescent. He hadn't seen her in years, so what was she doing here now?

"What are you doing here?" He questioned, getting off her and offering her a hand. She allowed him to pull her up then took another step, letting her lips make contact with his masked ones. He trembled slightly; it had been even longer since he had kissed her.

"I missed you." She replied again. "It's been what… nearly 13 years since the last time we saw each other?" She grinned. She was right. It had been forever, forever since he had left her in her father's house to come to Konoha, forever since he had seen her, forever since she had marked him.

"Yeah… 13 years." He echoed and unconsciously ran his hand up the three symbols that made up her name carved on his right hip.

"Is there an echo in here?" She laughed, pulling a large backpack in through the window. "I thought I could stay for a little while… is that alright?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah… that's… alright." Boy was he confused. He furrowed his brow as she disappeared into his bathroom with her bag. Why was she here? There must be some specific reason. He blinked, closing his eyes then opening them again, was he seeing things? He peaked an eyebrow and looked back towards the bathroom door as he heard it open again. Nope. There she was, blonde hair and all.

"What are you staring at Hatake?" She griped playfully. She now wore a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt that almost made him choke. He could see a two-inch space of tan skin between her low-slung sweatpants and the tight black fabric of her shirt. He gulped.

"Nothing really." He again unconsciously ran a hand over the name carved into his hip. "I… was just thinking about how nice it is to see you again." He opened his arms and she dove into him, wrapping her arms around him in a bear hug that nearly made him see stars. He hugged her back tightly, she was so small, and when he was fighting her she had seemed taller. He looked down to have his mismatched eyes meet a pair of brilliant blue ones. Her electric blue eyes sparkled with happiness as she let go of him.

"You've grown since the last time I saw you!" She grinned and punched his arm. He nearly flinched, she was stronger than he expected. "To think that you're the Kakashi Hatake that I new when I was a young girl, you were just a scrawny little thing and now you're big and powerful." She grinned again, he almost let himself smile, and seeing that smile again brought back a lot of memories. He looked down at her, realizing that there must have been at least a foot difference in their heights.

"How old are you now?" He questioned. Then something hit him. She had dropped the Kun. When they were younger except at certain times she had always called him Hatake-kun.

"I'm 25." She stated, sounding almost grumpy about it. "I'm getting old Hatake." She let another smile cross her lips.

"You dropped the kun I see." He told her, eyeing her closely to see what she would do. She paused a moment then blinked.

"Hai." She nodded. "I've been known to do that… sorry Hatake-kun." She picked it back up, she sounded upset. He realized that she was just being familiar.

"It's fine, you don't have to use it." He frowned. "I was just pointing it out to myself." He told her. She fidgeted with the strings on her pants for a few minutes, letting the silence fill the room. He watched her, realizing that she had that look on her face, her thinking look. She always had this strange look on her face when she was either devising a strategy or thinking about something that was bothering her. She pursed her lips slightly, closed her eyes and a strange little dimple appeared between her eyebrows. The dimple was what he thought was the funniest. He knew what she was thinking about, how much he had changed since they had last seen each other. Back then he had been able to smile and laugh like she did. But now he was more subdued. His life had taken a wrong turn lately.

"You've changed a lot." She said sadly and he looked down. Then she smiled. "You're not the scrawny little kid that I knew growing up, you're stronger now." She let a mischievous smile cross her lips. "This new tough you is kinda sexy." She let a sexy smile cross her face. It was a smile that he had never seen before a smile that didn't show her childish dimples.

"Wait, so I wasn't sexy before?" He asked as what she said sank in. She put one hand to her mouth and laughed. He realized how beautiful she had become since then. Her face had thinned out, her hips had widened and her waist had shrunk. But it was her breasts that really shocked him. When she was 16 she had been a complete flat chest. What had happened? He blinked. Her legs had lengthened and become womanly and her arms had filled out with sinewy muscle. Her long neck was accented by her slightly protruding collarbone and a single silver chain. His eyes latched onto her lips, they were full and red, contrasting slightly with the golden tan of her skin. _Kaede Kisaragi_, he thought, _you have become quite a woman_. He smiled slightly as she looked up at him.

"Hatake." She said softly. It was a low voice he wasn't used to. She looked almost timid. Extremely unusual for her, "I need help."

_How was that for an awesome chapter people? Kinda weird for me… to start out like that but I had to bring her in and that seemed the best way to do it. Thanks for reading… read and review please… I love constructive criticism. Anything I can change? Tell me and I'll try but please don't be like on idiot and tell me I suck completely because that would be ruining people's dreams…_

_Ringo-Host._


	2. Sake is Good For The Soul

**Chapter: **Sake is Good For the Soul

He downed another shot of the foul tasting spirit. He grimaced slightly then set the glass down. The blonde shook his head and sighed. He loved New Years. It meant that he could get drunk for no apparent reason. The young jounin felt his throat burn. He sat in a bar, at a table near the back, trying to keep away from the people in Konoha. His spiky blonde hair however gave him away. There weren't many people with hair like that. His blue eyes were fogged over slightly from drinking the sake. He stood up shakily and walked towards the tender, placing money carefully on the counter to pay for his drinks then walked out of the bar. He had to find something to do.

Just as he walked out of the bar he ran directly into someone he hadn't expected. "Sa-Sasuke?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking at the raven-haired youth. Sasuke was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt, apparently to celebrate the evening.

"Naruto?" Sasuke replied almost curtly. He knew what had happened and almost grimaced. Naruto blinked a few more times then did something that surprised Sasuke. He hugged him.

"You're okay! I was worried about you!" He grinned and backed away a little. "What are you doing now? I'm going to find some place to celebrate New Years." He said to the other man. Sasuke let a half smile cross his lips.

"Alright…" He nodded. "I was doing the same." Naruto blinked at him. "May I- come with you?" He asked, looking off to the side. The blonde looked down as if considering this a moment.

"SURE!" He grinned. "It'd be nice to have some company." Naruto's signature smile made even Sasuke lighten up a little.

"What are the two of you doing out in the middle of the street?" They heard a teasing female voice from behind them.

"Sa-Sakura?" It was Sasuke's turn to blink in amazement. She was dressed in a tight dark green dress with long sleeves that hung to the ground and pooled around her feet. It ended at her neck in the front and looked to be a body glove dress, until she shifted a little. The boys then noticed that their former teammate's entire back was exposed, almost past her tailbone. Her now long pink hair was piled up on top of her head in delicate loops and her bangs were swept to one side. Her jade eyes stood out against the deep green of the dress and as Sasuke looked at her he nearly fell over. She was knock dead gorgeous now.

"Wow Sakura! That's some dress." The ever-perverted Naruto nodded with his arms folded. He wore a pair of jeans and a white button down shirt. She grimaced at him.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. She had filled out since the last time the three had been together. Her figure had taken a womanly shape, wide hips, small waist, long legs. Her bust had improved itself magnificently and her face had thinned, giving her a delicate look. Her long muscular arms were folded beneath her breasts in anger and Naruto saw her green eyes flash warningly. "Keep your eyes off Naruto!" She scolded teasingly. They had worked together a few years earlier and had finally become friends and she had learned of his antics. She knew what he was thinking.

"Where're you going?" Sasuke furrowed his brow. Naruto noticed some differences in his other friend as well, he had gotten taller, his hair was slightly longer but it still stuck out like a black bird's rear end, he had gotten taller, his arms appeared to be more muscular and his jaw line had now strengthened, just a few things, and did he mention that he had gotten taller?

"I was going to a party… would you two like to come?" Sakura peaked an eyebrow. Sasuke looked at Naruto, reluctantly peeling his eyes away from the girl he had turned down.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged, completely unaffected by her. Sasuke thought about this for a second, in the past Naruto would have drooled over her in this dress. "Are we dressed to get in?" He cocked an eyebrow back at her and she scrutinized them.

"Yes." She finally decided after staring at them for a few minutes. Sasuke let out the breath that he seemed to have been holding in since she got there. Naruto shook his head at Sasuke. "Now let's go before it hits nine and they don't let us in." She lifted up her skirt slightly so she could walk and walked off. Sasuke gulped, her finely toned rear was highly visible, he realized that this was what this particular type of dress was made for, clinging to just the right parts to make you drool.

"You better pull yourself together." Naruto laughed and trotted off after her. Sasuke blinked again and took in a deep breath. _Pull yourself together man! Besides… she's just a girl… just the same old Sakura_. He told himself then followed after them.

A few hours into the party at nearly eleven Sasuke collapsed into a chair next to Naruto who had dropped down a few minutes earlier. Sakura then dropped into the chair next to Sasuke.

"This party is getting insane!" Sasuke shouted over the noise of the music. Sakura nodded as did Naruto.

"Let's get outta here!" Naruto replied. He stood up shakily, sweat nearly dripped off of all of them. Naruto snorted a laugh as they picked up their jackets and walked out. "This is just too funny." He laughed as they walked into the street.

"What's funny?" Sakura slurred slightly. Sasuke chuckled as well, himself already a little tipsy. They wandered towards another bar and took seats there. 30 minutes later they were completely plastered, all three of them laughing and joking, telling stories of what they had been doing during the past few years as well as remembering good times when they were students together. Naruto excused himself for a second and walked off towards the bathroom.

"Ssso 'ow 'afe you bin?" Sasuke slurred curiously. She shook her head for a second then began to giggle hysterically. He snorted a laugh then chuckled then let himself laugh out loud with her. His voice had deepened in the past few years and his laugh was now that of a man instead of a boy. Sakura stopped for a moment as they heard the bell toll for midnight. Sakura stood up to try and leave. "Wait!" He grabbed her arm nearly falling over in the process. She swung into him and kissed him full on the lips. The male nin froze. Had she really done that? Naruto walked out of the bathroom just as it happened and stopped in his tracks.

"Don' leafe Sasuke." She muttered and felt her legs go weak, her lips still millimeters from his. He caught her as her legs turned to jello.

"We bedder ge' outta 'ere." Sasuke slurred. Naruto nodded and helped them out. This was probably the best New Years Ever.

_YUP! Another chapter done… dies that was tough…_

_Shalan_


End file.
